Rum Punch
by thepuppiesinpink
Summary: For the fic exchange: Drunk Elizabeth. Just because.


Here's my story for the fic exchange. The prompt was "Elizabeth lets loose."

Drunk Elizabeth - Here you go.

* * *

State Department Panel to Support Economic Growth in the West Indies  
U.S. Embassy,  
Kingston, Jamaica

"Ma'am, it's very important that we get some good pictures of you with the popular foods and drinks of Jamaica. It'll be good press, and we could definitely use it this week." Nadine reminded her boss.

"I know, I know. Not to mention the drinks are all more colorful than a Disney cartoon. Don't worry, Nadine. I'll keep the focus off of North Korean nukes."

"Very good, Ma'am."

Henry approached his wife and offered her a rum punch. "So you're basically here to convince tourists to come here?"

"Yes. Apparently this takes precedence over the refugee crisis. Or literally anything else." Elizabeth was still slightly annoyed Conrad had made her take this trip. But it was an election year, after all.

"Come on, babe. Loosen up. Think of this as your way to get away from work while technically working. You need a night away from high-stakes negotiations. All you have to worry about tonight is having fun."

"Okay, okay. You're right. I'll loosen up." She took the rum punch from him and stood for the press pool to take her picture with the drink before taking a sip of it. "Oh, hey, that's good. I guess I can handle this."

Elizabeth went off to see what different types of food and drink were there for her to sample, but Henry called after her.

"Babe, be careful about the drinks. Their rum is stronger than ours."

She gave him a look that promised he would keep his mouth shut about her alcohol intake.

* * *

"But Guinness is Irish… Not Jamaican." Elizabeth was confused about why she was posing with a bottle of Guinness.

"It's very popular down here. It's considered something close to an energy drink." Daisy informed her with a smile. She was loving the good press.

"Whatever. It seems warm for dark beer, but I'm not about to ask any questions." Elizabeth felt giddy, and she was only on her second drink of the evening.

Blake walked up escorting the Jamaican Foreign Minister. "Ma'am, Sir Aaron McFarland."

"Of course, of course. Mister Foreign Minister, how are you?" She smiled and greeted the diplomat.

"Very well, Madam Secretary. May I have the privilege of a dance?" His voice was deep and steady. He offered his hand with a slight inclination of his head.

"Thank you, Aaron. You may."

Elizabeth let him take her hand, and he led her to the center of the dance floor.

"I can't tell you how thrilled we are that the United States decided to hold the Panel here in Jamaica. You know we have been happy to welcome tourists from the States for years."

"I'm glad I've gotten a chance to see your beautiful country and sample your wonderful cuisine." She tried to keep up as the man led her in an energetic dance.

When the song was over, the Foreign Minister took shots off a tray from a passing server. He cleared his throat and waited for the room to get quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of Jamaica, I would like to thank the United States and Secretary McCord for attending this event to encourage economic cooperation and exchange between our countries. Please enjoy the rest of the party, and help me welcome Secretary McCord." He handed Elizabeth one of the shot glasses in his hands and held the other up to her.

"To more good times!" He spoke exuberantly.

The room echoed his toast, and Elizabeth tapped her glass to his. They both downed their shots. Elizabeth had prepared herself for the blowback of the shot, but she was surprised by how smooth it was. Her surprise must have shown on her face.

"You were expecting it to burn, no?" Aaron laughed softly.

She smiled. "I was. But that was excellent."

"Yes. You see, we take pride in our liquor being pure enough that it will please even the most refined palate. Here, give me one moment, and I will show you. Excuse me."

"Of course." Elizabeth took a moment to survey the room. Everyone was having a great time. She released a breath and allowed her stiff posture to relax. Coming to this panel might be a waste of time, but it was an enjoyable waste of time.

Henry noticed that she was alone and stepped up to her, holding a glass of water. "Here, babe. Drink this."

She took a sip from the glass. "Thanks. I'm fine, though. You know me. I can hold my own."

"Yeah, but Sir McFarland over there is getting a tray of shots."

"He isn't." She swiveled her head.

Henry clicked lightly. "He is. Still think you can hold your own?" A smirk played on his lips.

"Do I have a choice?" She smiled.

"Don't think so. But come get me if you need an out."

"Henr-…"

"He's coming back with the shots. Don't get too drunk, babe."

With that, Henry left, sliding his hand across her back as he did.

"Madam Secretary!"

"Minister McFarland, you're back!"

"Okay, I want you to try this. It's rum, lime juice, and cream. I think you'll find that it's got just the perfect kick to it…"

* * *

Some unknown number of shots and umbrella drinks later, Elizabeth was dancing in the middle of the throng, Minister McFarland never far behind. Henry stood watching from the wall, sipping on coconut water.

She looked like she was having a great time. Her body and the music had merged to become one entity. Her limbs were extensions of the melody.

Henry smiled. He knew she needed this night. She needed a break from choosing her words carefully, knowing that pushing a leader too hard could cause global catastrophe.

Tonight, she was just Elizabeth. And she was drunk.

When he saw Minister McFarland bring back yet another fruity drink for Elizabeth to try, Henry decided that she had probably had enough. She would not be happy with him in the morning if he let her drink herself into oblivion.

As she was swaying to the music and sipping on the multi-colored, layered drink, Henry gently grabbed her elbow.

"Hey there, babe. How you doing?"

She looked up at him with glassy eyes that were out of focus.

"Doing great, Henry. Dance with me." She smiled up at him, lips still sucking on the straw.

"Alright, but you're going to have to set this down." He took the drink from her.

He took her in his arms, noticing that she was leaning on him heavily. "You sure you're alright, babe?"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms up behind his shoulders. It served the dual purpose of helping her stand straight and keeping her close to her husband. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm just a little drunk."

"You remember how many drinks you've had?" Henry queried

"Five or six. But we've been here a long time." She spoke into his shoulder.

Henry leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You've had eight drinks, babe. I'm surprised you can stand up."

Reasoning to herself, she said, "Their shot glasses are smaller…"

"Not by much. And their rum is a lot higher alcohol content…"

"Yeah, but tonight has been fun…"

"I'm glad, babe. You want to keep dancing? Or are you getting sleepy?" He really was glad that she had had the chance to release all of her worries for an evening.

"I want to keep dancing. You aren't tired, are you? What time is it?" She didn't want the night to end.

"It's nearly two in the morning. And I'm never tired for you. I figure this thing will start winding down in a bit, anyway."

"Well, keep dancing with me." She said it, even though she knew there was no way Henry was going to leave her alone on the dance floor as drunk as she was.

"Of course, babe. Whatever you say."


End file.
